The Hogsmeade Plan
by Panic trash
Summary: Ron and Hermiome have feelings for each other, but are too proud to admit it. What happens when Harry and Ginny take things into their own hands? First fanfic. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 2

A/N: HEY!! Yep. Me again. I would like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and read my story! I had some trouble coming up with this chapter, so I'm sorry if it's not the best. Thank you to a guest who took the time to review, I wish I could give you a name instead of just calling you guest! Also a HUGE thank you to JeanAndBilius for following me, favoriting The Hogsmeade Plan, _and_ reviewing! I'd also like to thank chemrunner57 for taking your time and reviewing!

P.S: I'm sorry, I know that this is supposed to be a Ronmione fic, but I couldn't help but put some Ginny/Harry in here! What is their couple name? Tell me in the reviews!

P.P.S: I changed my name so now its this:

-SuperHPfanatic

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter is amazing and if you insult the series, I WILL hurt you. JK! Ha you see what I did there? (But really, I will hurt you.)I don't own the series sadly. (Although I wish I owned Ron!)

Ginny's P.O.V.

I was just in Quality Quiddich Sluppies when Harry came up to me and told me that he had a problem. Ron and Hermiome like each other, but are too proud to admit it. As if I didn't already know that.

"We need a plan. Something foolproof." I say. Harry nods his head, deep in thought. I love it when Harry is deep in thought. I think that he looks really handsome. Hmmm, now let's think. I realize we are in a doorway, and people are laughing. I wonder why until I look up and see a mistletoe hanging up in the doorway.

"Oh damn." I wisper to Harry. He chuckles, and turns to me. I hear someone in the crowd say,

"Get on with it!" Everyone laughs after that. Harry leans down, and I turn my face upward. As our lips collide, I feel the warmth that is usually there when I kiss Harry. Then, the idea hits me square in the face like a Buldger during Quiddich. I pull away and wisper, " I have an idea!" He nods and we walk out if the door way. I hear some one wolf wistle, and I realize that it is none other than my two git brothers, Fred and George. "You _GITS!"_ I say chuckling as they walk out of the crowd smirking. I have a feeling that the plan is going to work pretty well.

I take Harry to a corner of the store that nobody is at, and I start to tell him the plan. " You know how you have to kiss someone if you go under a mistletoe? Well, why don't we get Ron and Hermione under the mistletoe, and then they _have_ to kiss!" I wisper excitedly.

" Brilliant!" Harry wispers back. "We could get them under the mistletoe by making them get in a heated conversation,"

" And you would just be a few paces infront of them in this conversation, and I could go and yell 'STOP', and they would stop, and I would say look up, Oh Harry! This is perfect!"

Harry's P.O.V.

My first thought is, where's Ron?? Then I see him trying to push out of the crowd we assembled with me and Ginny's little scene. I immediately think that Ron is mad at me because if his sour face, but I then realize that there are a bunch of stains on his robes, and they don't look like any normal stains. " What did you get on your robes mate?" I ask Ron.

" Some prat left a kit of Broom cleaning sluppies open, so when I went to check it out, it spilled all over me!" I took one look at Ginny and saw that she was trying not to laugh also. Oh, Ron.

Hermione's P.O.V.

I got done with Flourish and Blotts pretty quickly, because they did not have the book I needed. I went to Quality Quiddich Sluppies, and found Harry and Ginny kissing under a mistletoe. I thought that it was adorable. Then, I started imagining Ron and me under the mistletoe. I sigh with a small chuckle. As if that would happen. Ever since that Lavender girl started giggling, and acting all flirty with Ron, I felt like jinxing her like no tommorow. I had thought that it was normal for me to feel this way, until I started to notice the little things, like how Ron has really deep, blue eyes, or how his freckles are so cute when he smiles. I can't believe that I fancy Ron Weasley.

Ron's P.O.V.

I notice Hermione standing near the door looking lost. The girl is brilliant, but when it comes to Quiddich, she doesn't know a thing. I walk over to Hermione, and Harry follows. Once she sees us, Hermione says to me," What did you get on your robes _this_ time Ron?"

I really hope she doesn't notice the stains, because that would make me look like a slob! What are you scoffing at?

"Here, let me help you, _tergeo_. There! _Much_ better."

"Oh, I love you Hermione! Thanks!" I look at her blush, then she mutters," No problem" Hermione **shy**!? Actually, I like it when Hermione blushes, it makes her more human.

I hope she knows that 'I love you Hermione' means more than it seems.

Hermione's P.O.V.

Ron just said he loves me. Well, it was more of a sisterly love, but still.

Harry's P.O.V.

I look and Ginny and she nods signaling that it's time for the plan to take action.

" Hermione, I supose that you stopped taking muggle studies right?" I say.

" Yeah! Why do you take it anyway? You're muggle born for Merlin's sake!" Ron says.

" I need to see how wizards see the muggle world! What I used to see and what I now are completely diffrent!" Hermione spits back. I step forward a couple paces, and right then, Ginny goes infront of the door way, and yells "STOP!" Ron and Hermione stop arguing and look straight at Ginny.

Ron's P.O.V.

Someone wolf wistled, and now, I realize that I am standing under a mistletoe with the girl that I fancy, but the girl that I fancy is also one of my best friends, so that just makes it all damn weird!

Hermione's P.O.V.

What is happening? I am frozen under a mistletoe with _Ron Weasley._ The boy that has the cute freckles, the deep blue eyes, the fiery, messy hair. I don't know what to do. I have read every book possible on things like this, but that is nothing like experiencing it on your own. I hope I don't mess up.

Ron's P.O.V.

I can't believe that I am standing under a mistletoe with _Hermione._ The girl I fancy. "This cannot be happening", I think as I turn to wards her she has to stand on her tiptoes just to reach my face, and before i know what's happening I feel Hermione's lips touch mine.

Hermione's P.O.V.

Kissing Ron is a sensation that I have never imagined it would appeal to me. His lips are warm, and his arms are strong around my waist. After a few moments, or maybe an hour, we pull away.

Ron's P.O.V.

I did it. I kissed Hermione. BLOODY HELL! I've kissed Hermione. Kissing her was _amazing_. Her hair was brushing against my face, but I didn't care. Her lips are warm, and her face is super soft. After what seems like forever, we pull away.

" You've got dirt on your nose. Did you know?" Hermione says to me with a loving smile.

"You have a really beautiful face, did you know?" I wisper back with a smirk at her surprised expression. I hope she knows that it's true.

A/N: The End!! I'm sorry that this chapter was so long, but they can only be on Hosmeade for a certain amount of time. Right? Any way, I hope that you enjoyed reading this, and always, please review! I certainly enjoyed writing this. I hope I got everyone's character right!

~ SuperHPfanatic


	2. Chapter 1

.


	3. Chapter 1 (01-02 08:40:40)

.


End file.
